I. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to a device for applying compression to a limb, and more particularly, to a therapeutic apparatus for applying compression to the leg of an individual in conjunction with the treatment of conditions such as chronic venous insufficiency and lymphedema. The apparatus includes a primary wrap, a foot wrap and a stirrup for applying compression to the lower leg and foot of a patient.
II. Background of the Related Art
Normally, a healthy leg muscle, for example, squeezes the deep veins of the legs and feet to help move blood back to the heart. One-way valves in the deep leg veins keep blood flowing back towards the heart. However, prolonged periods of standing or sitting can cause the walls of the deep leg veins to stretch. Over time, in susceptible individuals, this can weaken the vein walls and damage the valves, causing blood to pool in the veins and increase venous blood pressure. This may result in a condition known as chronic venous insufficiency (CVI).
Treatment of CVI typically involves the use of compression stockings or medical hosiery to decrease chronic swelling. Compression stockings are elastic stockings that squeeze the veins to improve venous circulation and prevent excess blood from flowing backward. Compression stockings can also help to heal skin sores or stasis ulcers that often present in conjunction with CVI. It is also common to employ compression bandages to apply pressure to the leg. In this regard, a bandage is applied with constant tension so as to produce graduated compression with the highest pressure at the ankle. However, the technique is difficult and is often done by highly skilled caregivers.
Highly effective mechanical compression devices have also been developed for treating CVI, which are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,276,037 and 7,559,908, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. These devices include a flexible wrap that carries a manually inflatable air bladder and is adapted to be securely positioned around the leg of an individual to apply localized pressure to a treatment site. The device also includes a fluid-filled wound dressing that can be applied directly to the skin for applying localized pressure and even a medicament to a venous ulcer when it is enveloped by the flexible wrap. While this device is effective for applying localized compression to the leg, it is not configured to apply localized compression to the foot to prevent swelling and further improve venous circulation.
Lymphedema, also known as lymphatic obstruction, is another condition of localized fluid retention and tissue swelling, and is caused by a compromised lymphatic system. Treatment for lymphedema varies depending on the severity of the edema and the degree of fibrosis of the affected limb. The most common treatments for lymphedema are manual compression lymphatic massage, compression garments or bandaging. Elastic compression garments are typically worn by persons with lymphedema on the affected limb following complete decongestive therapy to maintain edema reduction.
Compression bandaging, also called wrapping, involves the application of several layers of padding and short-stretch bandages to the involved areas. Short-stretch bandages are preferred over long-stretch bandages (such as those normally used to treat sprains), as the long-stretch bandages cannot produce the proper therapeutic tension necessary to safely reduce lymphedema and may in fact end up producing a tourniquet effect. During activity, whether exercise or daily activities, the short-stretch bandages enhance the pumping action of the lymph vessels by providing increased resistance for them to push against. This encourages lymphatic flow and helps to soften fluid-swollen areas.
Known methods for CVI and lymphedema treatment, like compression bandaging, have several disadvantages. The bandaging is time consuming and the effectiveness is limited to the skill of the provider. In some instances, bandages can be applied too tightly or too loosely and may slip from their intended position, decreasing their effectiveness. When this occurs, bandages must be taken off and reapplied, further increasing the time of application and decreasing the consistency of application of the therapy.
The effectiveness of many of the current compression therapies is limited by the application of current products. Because current compression therapy is done either with manual wraps or electromechanical systems, they require either a skilled medical processional to apply and/or the need for the patient to be stationary for extended periods of time. Although stockings and/or bandages can be worn by patients and self-administered, they are very difficult for the patient to put on and pose a challenge for unskilled medical professionals to apply consistently and effectively.
The apparatuses, methods and systems of the subject invention provide benefits and advantages that may overcome a number of problems with respect to known compression technologies, particularly the problems that arise due to the difficulty of applying current compression wrap technologies. The subject invention provides an alternative to known technologies that employ tight-fitting therapeutic elastic garments, which cause patients discomfort, and lose their elasticity and therefore their effectiveness over time. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that it would be beneficial to provide a therapeutic compression device for treating CVI and lymphedema that is adapted and configured to apply localized compression to the leg and foot to prevent swelling and further improve venous circulation, that may also be self-administered by a patient effectively.